Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention are related to increasing the efficiency of inputting interrogative punctuation into electronic messages, such as those generated in a handheld electronic device.
Background Information
Electronic messages, such as those communicated through handheld electronic devices, are often assembled through typing on a keyboard. Some such devices have a reduced keyboard with multiple characters, which can include punctuation marks, assigned to each key. Several schemes for disambiguating the multiple characters assigned to a key include selective action on the key, such as for instance rocking the key one way or another; actuation of a common additional, disambiguating input; or text interpretation. In the latter case, the device predicts the character that was intended by the user based upon a set of rules, or selects a character based on the probability that a word stored in a list in memory is being entered. Characters previously selected can change as additional keystrokes are entered and the possible combinations of characters intended narrows.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,482 discloses an electronic handheld device in which a sentence can be terminated by actuating the spacebar twice in succession. This action inserts a “.” (period) at the end of the sentence, adds a space, and initiates capitalization of the next character input as the first letter of the first word of a new sentence. However, the “?” (question mark) shares a key and is selected by simultaneous actuation of a specialized key.